Team Lost
by Tyger of the Wynd
Summary: No, the turtles are not lost, but SG1 is lost in the turtles world.
1. Default Chapter

I'm not sure if this story is going to be a flop or an award winner. I do not own the turtles or the Stargate:SG1 series or the character being used, so don't sue me.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A military team of four enters a large room through a large door. All four walk to one wall and face the oposite end of the room. Behind them, a bunch of people behind a pane of reinforced plexi glass look on. On the other side of the room is a giant, dounut-like object with weird symbols sits atop a ramp. The inner part of the circular object moves around while the outer part is stationary. The inner circle stops and a red triangle on the outer part lights up.  
  
"Chevron 3 encoded." A scientist looking official called over the intercom.  
  
The inner circle starts moving again, but in the other direction.  
  
"Where are we going again?" One of the four military guys asks.  
  
By the looks of it, he looks like he out ranks the other three. He's a tall guy, starting to go grey, fairly well built, and has that look of he knows what he's doing. He is wearing armor, green military clothing, and a black vest. He is carrying a couple guns with him, an unloaded rifle, and a weird looking object. The guy takes his sunglasses out and puts them on. Next to him is a guy who is smaller than the other three. He looks to be a civilian in military clothing, carries reading glasses in his jacket pocket, has brown ear length hair, and does not carry as many weapons as the others are. Next to him is a woman who a bit taller than he is. She has short, blonde hair, and is fairly built for a woman. The last out of the four is a tall, african-american man. He is the tallest of the four. He is completely bald, and has a gold stamp like tattoo on his forehead. He carries a gun and a staff.  
  
"Cheveron 4 Encoded." The same scientist calls out.  
  
"PX9-437. MALP reports show there are intelligent inhabitants." The woman replies.  
  
"Oh."  
  
The four look at the circle as a fifth triangle lights up.  
  
"Chevron 5 encoded."  
  
A man from behind them calls out. He's a middle-aged man. He is bald and a bit over weight.  
  
"Good luck." He spoke calmly.  
  
"Thank you Gen. Hammond." The first man replies as he salutes to the man called Hammond.  
  
"Chevron 6 encoded."  
  
The four walk up to within a few feet of the bottom of the ramp.  
  
"Chevron 7 locked."  
  
With that, a giant stream of a water like substance erupts from the center of the circle like a gyser and recedes, leaving a calm pool of shimmering water in the center. The four walk up the ramp and go through the pool of calmly rippling water. They end up rolling onto the ground and knocking themselves unconciouss.  
  
End of the first chapter. I know some of you TMNT readers are asking why this story is in this section. It does include the turtles. Authors can be in it to, just ask if you wish to be in it. 


	2. Chapter 2

Lady Venom2: Thank your for your critisism. I appreaciate it. I did not think about the use of the Quantam Mirror. I had gotten the idea for this story from the episode where the team passed by the sun and had slingshot into the past. In this story, instead of slingshotting into the past, they went into the universe where the turtles are alive and the authors know about them. I hope you like the rest of the story.  
  
Snowfire the Kitsune: I tried to be as non-technical as I could, because I know that there are some people who are not familiar with Stargate: SG1. Did you watch the cartoon version, the Series on your local listing channel, the movie, or are you new to the series? Because there are major differences between the two and the movie. If you did watch the one with RDA (Richard Dean Anderson, the MacGyver guy) in it for some time, you would know what's going on and I would not have to explain everything all at once. For one the series is a sequel of the movie that came out in 1997(I think, can't remember).  
  
Kitty Tigri: You can be in the story, you will come into the story in the next chapter. It is currently being written.  
  
A Summary of Stargate: SG1:  
  
For those who do not know what was going on in the last chapter, the big round thing is called a Stargate, hence giving the series Stargate: SG1. The stargate is basically this giant round circular thing that when you press 7 certain symbols on the inner ring, a stable black hole appears. The black hole appears as water on both ends of the stargate travel. There are basicly 39 symbols on the inner ring, causing the traveller to go basiclly almost anywhere there is a Stargate.  
  
There are 9 chevrons, or triangle shaped objects that light up when a symbole is entered or pressed. Most of the time, 7 chevrons are used to travel to other planets. 8 are used to get to Asgard home world, but more power is needed to get to the planet. Nobody is sure on what the 9th chevron is used for.  
  
Once the gate opens, there is a thing that happens called the Event Horizen. The Event Horizen is this short eruption that happens. It remindes one of the water shows where there are streams of water jumping all over the place or a gyser. The Event Horizen stops about 20 feet away from the Stargate and receedes back to the stargate a few seconds after it appears. Anyone stepping within the range of the Event Horizen is instantly vaporized.  
  
The reason SG1 is place after Stargate, which is because there are aproxamitally 18 different teams of four that travel to and from different worlds, and SG1 is the main team. The team consists of Daniel Jackson, Major Samantha Carter, Teal'c, and Colonel Jack O'Neill. Teal'c is the only non- human on the team. He is a Jaffa. Jaffa is a race that was put to slavery and have to carry a larval form of a small snake like creature called Goa'uld.  
  
The adult Goa'uld take people as hosts and take over the host's body and mind. Thousands of years ago, the Goa'uld came to Earth to find hosts, eventually becoming Egyptian Gods. An uprising of the ancient people of Earth caused the Goa'uld to leave. They took some of the population from Earth and placed some of populus on each planet that the Goa'uld rules over or used to rule. That is why some of the planets they visit have human population and Teal'c looks like a human. Now, the leaders of the Goa'uld race have names of Egyptian gods and still act like gods, but all of them are pure evil.  
  
I mentioned the Asgard (they look like the big eyed creatures that are supposedly abducting millions of people and a body is supposedly be at Area 51) above in a previous paragraph. They are another race that the SG program knows about. They are not evil like the Goa'uld. They are a peacful race that helps when needed. When they appear in the program, they talk to O'Neill most of the time, but will talk to the rest of the team. O'Neill is the human that the Asgard likes the most.  
  
Sorry for the long speech, I know I kinda went Donny on everyone, like I sometimes do. If it kinda got confusing, sorry about that. I had to condense the info cause if I talked about everything, I wouldn't be able to get to the story and I know I left stuff out, but there are things that are not neccesary for this story.  
  
Note: For those who read the first chapter within 16 hours of it coming out, I have changed the end of the first chapter so that the last paragraph wasn't so monotonus.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
(AN: This story takes place shortly after Episode 21: 1969. So if anyone is a bit confused, watch the series on DVD to catch up, or watch the reruns during weekdays.)  
  
~At the turtles lair~  
  
It was a Monday evening. Zip, Don, and Mike were playing Jeopardy on Mike's Playstation. Raph was off doing his own thing and Leo was in the dojo. Tyger was off in her makeshift room. The boxes were constructed of boxes of different sizes. Inside only had a cot, a small dresser, a couple personal items, a TV and dvd player, and a very small fridge with water and pop in it. Tyger was watching the Monday Stargate marathon and only came out when commercials were on. The first episode was playing, and a commercial break came on so Tyger decided to come out to see what was happening.  
  
"Who's winning?" She asked.  
  
"Don." Mike replied monotonusly.  
  
"Of course. Why did I even ask such a retorical question? Great, another retorical question. I better shut up before I confuse myself." Tyger spoke to herself.  
  
Tyger leaned against the back of the couch to watch for a minute before going to the bathroom.  
  
~Somewhere in the New York sewer system~  
  
The four militants started to awaken and move around, evenutally getting up.  
  
"Everyone ok?" The woman asked grogally.  
  
"I'm ok. Daniel, how about you?" The older man asked.  
  
"I'm fine, I just have a headache." The man called Daniel responded.  
  
"It appears I am also fine." The black guy spoke.  
  
"Well, you have junior*." The older man replied.  
  
"Sir, it looks like we're in a sewer system." The woman pointed out.  
  
"Gee, you think?" The older man replied.  
  
"Sir, if I'm correct, this is not PX9-437. We must of some how landed back on earth."  
  
"Jack, look." Daniel spoke, pointing to the opposite wall.  
  
A stargate appears from nowhere, including the DHD*. Daniel tried to dial out*, but nothing happened.  
  
"There appears to be no power source." The woman commented after looking around the stargate.  
  
"Your right, Carter. Well, we better find out where we are and find a way home." Jack ordered.  
  
The four left the room that they were in, made sure that the room was hidden, and went in one direction. It wasn't long before they heard the echos of voices coming from what appeared to be an abandoned subway. Jack motioned with his hands to stay silent and stay alert while going forward into the subway. They made it to what appeared to be a makeshift living room. What they saw was two humanoid turtles and a woman fighting with each other.  
  
"Mike! No fair! You cheated!" The woman cried as she punched the one with the orange bandana in the arm.  
  
"I did not cheat, Zip. I knew the answers." He defended.  
  
Jack, Carter, Daniel, and Teal'c remained where they were at the entrance until another woman carring a pizza passed by.  
  
"Hi." She spoke as she waved unconciously.  
  
A second later, the woman backed up and looked at them with her jaw dropped. Believing on what she saw, she dropped the pizza and started stuttering.  
  
"tststttsttststststststststststststststststststst! Zip! Mike! Don! Get over here please and tell me what you see!" (You can tell who is talking *grins*. This is how I would actually do if I saw someone who I was a fan of, then I would probably faint right afterwards)  
  
The three that were on the couch came rushing over to where they were. Of course, Leo comes rushing in with his swords drawn.  
  
"Tyger, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Zip asked.  
  
"If you're seeing SG1, then the answer is yes." Tyger replied.  
  
"Who or what is SG1?" The turtle in the purple bandana asked.  
  
"One of the coolest teams to rule the universe. Of course you guys will be number one in our hearts Don." Tyger replied.  
  
"Hold up, what's going on here?" Leo asked, putting away his swords.  
  
"Leo this is SG1 from Stargate. The older guy is Colonel Jack O'Neill, no relation to April, the short guy with the glasses is Daniel Jackson, the woman is Major Samantha Carter, and the guy with the staff is Teal'c. Guys, I am Tyger of the Wynd, Tyger for short, next to me is Ziptango, Zip for short, the one in the orange is Michelangalo, Mike for short, the purple one is Donatello, Don for short, and the one is Leonardo, Leo for short." Zip explained.  
  
"Isn't it a little early to dress up for holloween?" Jack asked.  
  
"Actually, they are not dressing up." Tyger replied.  
  
"Yeah. You see, we came into contact with some coloidial gel that was bombarded with a series of radiation waves causing our present state.*" Don explained.  
  
"Laimens terms, please?" Jack asked.  
  
"He is not a person who understands scientific words." Zip whispered to Don.  
  
"They're mutant turtles, sir." Carter replied.  
  
"Thank you Carter."  
  
"You should swap info about things with Carter. She's your type." Tyger spoke to Don.  
  
Some grumbling from behind the SG team casued them to all look at the ladder.  
  
"Oh great, here comes Mr. Attitude."  
  
"Mr. Attitude? That is a weird name for someone." Teal'c asked.  
  
"Actually, that's Raphael. He has the shortest fuse of the four of them. He has many nicknames because of his temper. Just to give you a heads up, do not piss him off on any level." Tyger commented.  
  
"Yeah, Tyger should know, she almost got her head cut off once." Zip added.  
  
"Zip! That was an accident!" Tyger replied.  
  
"Sure it was." Zip piped.  
  
"Hey, I was half asleep when I walked in on him when he was in the bathroom. Give it up, will yea?" Tyger defended.  
  
"Tyger calm down. You know she was teasing you." Mike spoke, getting between Tyger and Zip.  
  
This is the end of chapter two. I can still allow people to be in the story, just say so, and if I do not know you just give me a short bio (physical discription, sex, that sort of stuff) about yourself.  
  
*Junior: This is the name that Jack gave Teal'c's symbiote.  
  
*DHD: It stands for Dial Home Device. If I am wrong, please correct me, cause I do tend to get things wrong. 


	3. Chapter 3

Daydream: You are in. You will come into this chapter, just like Kitty Tigri. One thing, the accronym is TMNTFFW not TMNTFW. *Thinks of getting the name copywrited, then heads off to find a place that copywrites things.*  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Raph gets down to the bottom of the stairs and starts walking to his room.  
  
"Rough night?" Tyger asks.  
  
Raph walks past and mumbles something incoherent.  
  
"Well, I take that as a yes then." Tyger adds.  
  
"Should someone talk to him?" Teal'c asks.  
  
"Na, last time someone tried to talk to him, he almost strangled the person." Mike replies, opening the box of pizza to take a slice.  
  
Kitty climbs down the ladder in a rush.  
  
"Raph does walk fast when he's pissed off." Kitty points out.  
  
"Who's the tiger?" Jack asks.  
  
"I'm Kitty Tigri, I am a mutant tiger. Zip, Tyger, is this who I think it is?" Kitty responds.  
  
Tyger and Zip nod, causing Kitty to start hugging the four newcomers.  
  
"Kitty, what happened to Raph?" Don asks.  
  
"Oh, nothing much. Casey wanted to join us on our shift to watch the city, he and Raph got into a fight, ended up in a brawl, and Casey kicked his rear." Kitty replied.  
  
"Did you even try and to stop them?" Zip asks.  
  
"No. Do you think I'm that stupid to stop a fight when Raph is involved?"  
  
Nobody had anything to say.  
  
"I thought so."  
  
"Hey guys. Did I miss anything?" A voice asks from the ladder.  
  
"Not much Day. Raph's pissed off as usual, but we do have new friends." Kitty replied.  
  
"Who?" Day asks.  
  
"SG1." Tyger replies.  
  
"You're kidding, right?"  
  
"Nope." Zip responds.  
  
"You mean the one with Richard Dean Anderson, Micheal Shanks, Samantha Tapping, and Christopher Judge." Day asks.  
  
"Yep. Speaking of which, I should get back to watching the marathon, my favorite episode is coming on any minute now." Tyger replies before leaving.  
  
"I forgot about the Monday Stargate Marathon. I'll come with you." Zip spoke as she followed Tyger.  
  
Zip and Tyger disappear. Kitty heads off to the kitchen. All that is left is Mike, Don, Leo, and Day.  
  
"So all of you know about us?" Major Carter asks.  
  
"Well, except for Don and Leo, yeah." Mike replies.  
  
"Hey I know a little because of Tyger and Zip acting like me about the show." Don defends.  
  
"Oh yeah, they always correct you when you get things mixed up or pronounced something wrong." Leo adds.  
  
"I think they have not missed one episode of the show. I think they will pull a Donny on anyone who doesn't know a thing about Stargate: SG1." Daydream spoke as she eats the pixi stick in her hand.  
  
"I know Tyger does that. She always does that when she knows a lot about a program, movie, or book and tries to describe it the best she can to someone who doesn't.*"Mike stated.  
  
"What is 'pulling a Donny'?" Daniel asked.  
  
"That's one of the TMNT fan terms for someone who goes all techincal on someone about something that they know a lot about." Day replied.  
  
"I take it they are Stargate fans." Daniel spoke.  
  
"Yep. Their TMNT fans and TMNTFFW, as am I." Day responded.  
  
"TMNT? TMNTFFW?" Teal'c asked.  
  
"Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle Fan Fiction Writers." Leo responded monotonously.  
  
"Ah."  
  
"Come, sit." Kitty stated as she walked passed to the living room.  
  
Tyger and Zip were already watching SG1 when everyone entered.  
  
"Which episode is this one?" Day asks.  
  
"Episode 21: 1969." Tyger replies without looking away.  
  
"I don't think I saw that one. What's it about?"  
  
"SG1 goes back in time to 1969." Zip replies.  
  
I am going to end the chapter here.  
  
Here are a couple things I forgot to mention in the last chapter. *Dial out: this is a term used to say the are leaving the planet/moon they are on. *The comment about coming in contact with the mutagen: That is what Professor Perry said in the second movie. I think I wrote that correctly.  
  
Here is what is new in this story: *The comment about me going Donny about things I know very well: that statement is actually true in real life. 


	4. Chapter 4

Daydream: I know you didn't mean to mess up the name, I forgive yea. *Grins* As for writing my other stories, try writing and thinking of what's going to happen in like 11 different stories at once. *Tries to think on which one to on write next for hours and finally get totally confused on which story is which.* It's not easy. Let's see, *looks at list of stories*, I got 6 crossovers to write on, and five originals to write on. That's also a ton of character names to remember to! I also have one story that may never be completed because I'm waiting for a chapter that may never arrive. *Glares at mily and Raph* So, it may be a while before I post some of my stories, one may just stay on the site that I have it posted on. It's not on ff.net either, but I may post it sometime in the future. One more thing, you will not be ransacking the place! *Puts Day in a straight jacket and shackles*  
  
Note: To avoid confusion between Kitty Tigri, and me Kitty Tigri will be shortened to Kitty. One more thing, I messed up the name of the actress who plays Carter. Her name is Amanda Tappings instead of Samantha Tappings.  
  
Since there are weird names and words from Stargate, I am trying the best I can to spell any word that is from Stargate that is not in the dictionary.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
SG1, Zip, Day, Kitty, Tyger, Don, and Mike are in the living room eating pizza while watching Stargate. The episode was number 21; the title of the episode was 1969.  
  
"This is my favorite episode." Tyger spoke.  
  
"When was the last time you said that?" Don asked.  
  
"One minute ago." Kitty replied.  
  
"Actually, 49 seconds ago." Zip responded.  
  
"So, Jack, catch any fish lately?" Day asks.  
  
"Nope. To busy to go fishing in Minnesota." Jack replies.  
  
"Never been to Minnesota." Kitty spoke.  
  
"Great state." Jack comments.  
  
"Yeah. There's great lakes to fish too." Tyger adds.  
  
"You been to Minnesota?" Jack asks.  
  
"Been there? Dude, I live there. There's fish that are the length of one's arm." Tyger boasted.  
  
"Really?" Don mockingly asked, trying to sound like he was impressed.  
  
"It's true." Jack replied.  
  
"I was kidding. I have stuff to work on, so I'll see you guys later." Don spoke as he got up.  
  
"I'll come with to see if I can help." Sam added.  
  
"Fine." Don replied.  
  
Don and Sam left for Don's lab. The rest continued watching until someone came down the ladder. This time it was Casey, but Jack, Teal'c, and Daniel thought it was an intruder and raised their weapons to point them at Casey.  
  
"What's these wierdos doing here?" Casey asked.  
  
"Guys you can put your Zatneckatel's* down, it's only Casey. He's a friend." Zip spoke.  
  
Teal'c, Daniel, and Jack lowered their Zat guns.  
  
"Sorry Case, they thought you were a robber or something." Tyger added.  
  
"Who are these nutcases anyway?"  
  
"SG1." Day replied.  
  
"Great, more fans of that show." Casey replied.  
  
"They are really SG1. Anyway, Raph's brooding in his room." Kitty spoke.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Casey went off to Raph's room. The girls stood where they where to listen. First there was a knock, cursing from Raph, and yelling from the both of them.  
  
"Raph's gonna get it this time from Splinter." Zip spoke.  
  
End of chapter 4.  
  
*Zatneckatel: A Goa'uld weapon that is shaped like an S when ready to use. It emits a charge of energy that stuns some one unconcious with one shot. With two consecutive shots, it kills a person. With three shots, it can cause a body or other objects to disappear. Known as a Zat Gun by SG personel. 


	5. Chapter 5

Note: I have spelled the full word for the Zat gun wrong. It is not Zatneckatel. It is spelled Zat'n'ktel. I just found out my writer name, Tyger, is a Goa'uld word. I did not know that. I found this information out on an online dictionary that translates Goa'uld words and phrases into english.  
  
I will also be using Goa'uld words. I will mark them and give the translation at the end of each chapter. All Goa'uld words that I use are checked between at least two different references so not to mis-spell them. Of course I do not own TMNT, SG1, Kitty, Day, Zip, or the Goa'uld language. I just own the idea for this story and myself.  
  
Daydream: if you want something to do, you can help me with making one of my stories funnier.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Casey left a few minutes later and Master Splinter had a lecture with Raph, again. As the rest of what was left in the living room watched the couple ending minutes of the last episode of the night, all were yawning, except for Teal'c.  
  
"I can't wait to go to bed." Zip spoke as she streched.  
  
"Yeah, but we have to find room for SG1. Any of you guys can take my room. I don't mind taking the couch." Tyger suggested.  
  
"There's some extra cots in the storage area." Day added.  
  
"You are most generous. Is there somewhere I can do my Kelnoreem*?" Teal'c replies.  
  
Day gets up and goes to get the cots.  
  
"There are a couple places that are not used during the night. One of them is the dojo. It's the last room on the right." Kitty replies as she points in the same direction that Day went in.  
  
Teal'c leaves for the dojo as Carter comes into the living room from Don's lab.  
  
"Don sure does know science." She spoke as she rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Yep. That's why he's the techno geek." Mike replied.  
  
Day comes back dragging the cots.  
  
"Tyger these things are heavy. You steal them from the military?" Day asked.  
  
"No. I found them." Tyger replied as she got up to help Day.  
  
"Who wants to sleep where? Tyger has offered her cot to someone so they can have a place to sleep." Zip asked.  
  
Tyger disappeared to get pillows and blankets.  
  
"If you don't mind sir, I will take Tyger's room." Carter spoke.  
  
"Go right ahead."  
  
"When Tyger gets back, she'll show you where her room is. Then all we have to do is place you two some place." Kitty spoke  
  
"We don't mind sleeping out here." Jack replied.  
  
Tyger came back with blankets, pillows, and extra clothes, then showed Sam where her room was. After everything was setup and everyone was ready, all went to bed.  
  
This is the end of chapter 5.  
  
*Kelnoreem: This is like being in a deep state of meditating or sleeping for humans. All Jaffa do this to talk to their symbiote/allow their symbiotes heal them/sleep. There are usually a large amount of lit candles that is scattered around the room. 


	6. Chapter 6

Lady Venom2: Sure you can be in it! The more the merrier! I was thinking of the exact same thing on the pairing. I will try and to fit the pairing into the story if I can if I choose to use the pairing. Who knows.  
  
Daydream: If you really want something to do, part two of Trading Spaces really needs to be funnier than the first. I think the Mikey part of me is on vacation or broken for some reason, so I need someone whose Mikey side is fully operational. So, I'm on the net almost everyday, so just give me the time when you want to help and I'll try to be there.  
  
Ziptango: Ah, episode 6 of season 4. Titled: Window of Opportunity. I love that episode too. I loved the whole episode, especially the part where Jack and Teal'c start juggling and take overe Daniel's duty to translate what was on the blackboard. Also when Jack does all these crazy things around the base. Did you know RDA is actually from Minneapolis? I think that's why there are so many references to Minnesota.  
  
Note: In this story, all of this happens shortly after episode 21 of the second season.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
It is mid-moring, even though it is hard to tell in the sewers. Tyger was in the kitchen with Mike making breakfast. The menu for the morning consisted of pancakes, waffles, eggs, toast, sausages, fruit, milk, juice, and cereal. They were almost done when another person came down to visit.  
  
"Hey guys. Making breakfast I see."  
  
"Oh, hi Lady Venom. Yeah. We got some unexpected guests last night." Mike replied.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"SG1." Tyger replied.  
  
"You're kidding, right?"  
  
Teal'c walks into the kitchen and sits down at the table.  
  
"Tec'ma'te* Teal'c." Tyger spoke.  
  
"Ba'ja'kakma'te*." Tea'c replies.  
  
"Is that Teal'c and did you two speak in the Goa'uld language?" Lady Venom asked.  
  
"Yes and yes."  
  
Lady Venom squeals in delight and runs over to Teal'c to hug him.  
  
"Don't mind her Teal'c, she likes your character on Stargate." Mike spoke as he finishes making pancakes.  
  
"I do not mind. How do you know how to speak the Goa'uld language Tyger?" Teal'c asks.  
  
"I picked up most of the words used in the show. I don't know all of the words used though." Tyger replied, slicing some strawberries.  
  
"Aray Kree*! My cat is missing." Day stutters as she looks around the kitchen.  
  
"Again?" Tyger asks.  
  
"Yeah. I just hope Raph is not in a bad mood when he wakes up and finds my cat." Day replied.  
  
"We're almost done with breakfast, so we will help when we are done." Mike spoke.  
  
"I will offer my assistance Daydream." Teal'c offers.  
  
"So will I." Lady Venom adds.  
  
'Thanks." Day replies, grinning.  
  
Day, Lady Venom, and Teal'c leave the kitchen to find the lost cat. A few minutes later, Mike and Tyger join them. Splitting up, they went in different directions to find the poor misguided Felis Domestica faster. Teal'c and Tyger had found the cat. The feline was napping on Daniel's stomach and Daniel was petting it.  
  
"Morning." Daniel spoke.  
  
"Good morning, Daniel. Daydream will be happy that her cat is safe." Teal'c responded.  
  
Day, Mike, Don, Leo, Lady Venom, and Carter walk into the living room.  
  
"My cat! There you are. I was so worried that Raph would do something to you." Day cried.  
  
Day ran over and picked up her cat. Jack wakes up from all the commotion.  
  
"Breakfast is ready if anyone is hungry." Mike announced.  
  
"I'm not hungry. Preparing all that food made me have no appitite. I'm gonna go for a walk up top." Tyger replied.  
  
"Be careful, the foot might be out and about." Leo warns.  
  
"I know, I know." Tyger spoke as she put on her jacket.  
  
"I will go with." Teal'c suggests.  
  
"Fine, but you need a disguise and have to change your name."  
  
"How about Murry or Christopher Judge?"  
  
"Murry only works in the show and someone will be suspicious. Using the name that the actor who portray's you in the series will give you uninvited attention, and we don't want that." Responded Tyger.  
  
As Tyger gets a disguise for Teal'c, Teal'c gets his staff weapon and Zat.  
  
"Do you have to bring the staff weapon with? A lot of people will wonder." Tyger asked.  
  
"No, I do not." Teal'c replies as he places his staff back where it was.  
  
Tyger gives Teal'c a jacket and an oversized hat before they leave for the surface. Those who are awake and still in the lair head for the kitchen for breakfast.  
  
End of chapter 6.  
  
Chapter translations:  
  
*Tec'ma'te: means hello.  
  
*Ba'ja'kakma'te: means I greet you too.  
  
*Aray Kree: means stay where you are. 


	7. Chapter 7

Lady Venom2: Your welcome.  
  
I have some SG1 news. First off, there is a comic book coming out internationally. Second is that season 8 is starting July 9th and Stargate: Atlantis is starting the following Friday.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
During the middle of their breakfast, Raph comes into the kitchen. He takes a couple pieces of toast, gets a cup, and pours himself some coffee.  
  
"Good morning Raph." Day cheerfully chimed.  
  
Raph grunted as he started munching on his toast.  
  
"What was that? I couldn't hear you." Day replied.  
  
Raph mumbled something about Day being annoying.  
  
"Fine then Mr. Frumpy, be that way." Day spoke, continuing with her cereal.  
  
After putting Day's cat down on the ground for the nteenth time, the feline jumped back up onto his lap, so Daniel gave up trying to part with the cat. After Don, Mike, and Leo finished breakfast, they headed towards the dojo for practice. Raph followed a minute later when Master Splinter trapes into the kitchen.  
  
"Good morning Sensei." Day spoke in her cheerfull morning voice.  
  
"Good morning child. I see that there are new faces amongst us."  
  
"Yes, Master Splinter. This is Jack O'Neil, Major Samantha Carter, and Dr. Daniel Jackson. There is also one other, Teal'c, but he is with Tyger." Kitty replied.  
  
As their names were called, the three waved, and Day's cat meowed when Daniel's name was called.  
  
"Glad to meet you. Are you related to April, Jack?" Splinter asked  
  
"Who?" Jack inquired.  
  
"No, he is not." Lady Venom spoke.  
  
"Thank you for your hospitality, but we should head out to find a power source to get back." Daniel spoke as he got up.  
  
"But you guys just got here. What's the hurry?" Day asked.  
  
"We don't belong here." Sam explained.  
  
"But you don't have to leave right away. I'm sure my sons can help when they are done with their practice." Splinter spoke.  
  
Just then, a yell is heard from where the entrance is. SG1, Day, Kitty, and Lady Venom head to the entrance to see what the problem was. Tea'c climbs down the entrance as fast as he could. It looked like he'd been ambushed with all the bruises on his body. The yell caused the turtles to come running as well.  
  
"Teal'c what happened?" Jack asked.  
  
"We were attacked when we were on our way back. We took the route where the Stargate was hidden when Tyger and I saw some people in black trying to move the Stargate. When they saw us, all of them attacked at once. Tyger and I was no match for them. There was too many of them. They took me down and kidnapped Tyger, but not before I gave her my Zat." Teal'c explained.  
  
"Teal'c, did the attackers have this symbol on their outfit?" Don asked as he drew the symbol of the Foot.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"The Foot." All but SG1 claimed in unison.  
  
"What is that, a club for foot doctors?" Jack asked.  
  
"No. It's a secret organization of ninja that originated in Japan." Master Splinter answered.  
  
"They're evil too." Day added.  
  
"And if Shredder finds out how to use the Stargate, who knows what's going to happen. Tyger, Kitty, and Zip are probably the only ones I know who know tons about the Stargate series, besides the characters themselves." Don ranted.  
  
"Lets just hope Tyger keeps her mouth shut." Raph grunted.  
  
End of chapter 7 


	8. Chapter 8

Daydream: He did not steal your cat, for crimeny sakes. The cat just loves him a little too much. There is a reason I have a zat gun. I have the whole story planned out to the end.  
  
Note: By this time in the story, SG1 has been informed of the History of Oroku Saki and the Foot.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
After everyone was informed of what happened to Tyger, they all went to where the Stargate was. The Stargate was still there, but the DHD was missing. All headed back to make plans for rescuing Tyger and getting SG1 back home. As they planned, the Stargate was being placed in a wherehouse above the spot where the Stargate was hidden. Tyger was taken to see the Shredder to be questioned. Tyger was put into an office like room with a window overlooking the whole werehouse. After being forceably placed into a chair, she was bound to the chair.  
  
"Tell me what that circlular object is." Shredder demanded.  
  
"I will not." Tyger spat.  
  
"Tell me!"  
  
"Noc*! I will tell nothing!" Tyger answered.  
  
The Shredder lifted his leg to push the chair that Tyger was in backwards so it would cause it to topple over onto its back.  
  
"Master, I have great news. The object could be some kind of weapon." A foot member spoke as he entered the room and bowed.  
  
"Good. Leave now so I can question our guest." The Shredder responded with happiness.  
  
The foot member left the room and Tyger laughed at the news.  
  
"What's so funny? You should be greatfull I don't use that thing to kill you right now." The Shredder spoke.  
  
"Please, the Chaapa'ai* is no weapon. I know a lot about it, but I am not going to tell you a thing." Tyger spoke with distaste in her voice.  
  
"Tell me what you know about this Chaampahi." The Shredder threatened.  
  
"I will not tell anyone a thing if they don't pronounce the object properly."  
  
~Back at the Lair~  
  
"So, anyone thought of anything?" Leo asked.  
  
"How about we do it my way." Raph suggested.  
  
"Right, your plan would be running into the building blindsided and bust heads. Considering that the Shredder has not been heard from for a short time while recruiting members, I consider your plan a suicide mission." Zip replied.  
  
"Hey, at least I thought of a plan." Raph defended.  
  
"Hoping that Tyger doesn't tell a thing, the knowledge on how the Stargate works is safe from Oroku Saki and the foot." Carter pointed out.  
  
"That, and we don't know where the Stargate went." Don added.  
  
"How far can a 2 story circle of metal go without being noticed? Not far considering how heavy and large it is." Day spoke.  
  
"Day's right, for once. They have to be somewhere very close to where it was located, otherwise they would risk of being noticed in broad daylight." Kitty commented.  
  
"Hey Don, wasn't there a werehouse near where the Stargate was hidden?" Leo asked.  
  
"I think so. But I would have to check the city's blueprints to be totally sure." Don answered as he got up to check on his computer.  
  
"Maybe I can help." Carter suggested as she followed.  
  
"Ok, that leaves the eleven of us to come up with a plan." Mike spoke.  
  
"Yeah and the smarter ones are not here to help." Day added.  
  
"Except for Daniel." Zip replied.  
  
"Thank you." Daniel commented.  
  
"But he's an Archeologist who specializes in Egyptian culture and is able to speak 23 languages." Day replied, trying to be a bit Donnyish.  
  
"Gee, you do know a bit about me don't you." Daniel spoke.  
  
"Actually I got that from Zip and Tyger. They know tons more about Stargate: SG1 than me."  
  
~Back at the werehouse~  
  
The Shredder is still trying to pronounce Chaap'ai, and failing each time.  
  
"Dude, don't wear yourself out before the action starts." Tyger expressed.  
  
"Ah yes, your friends with my eneimies. They most likely know that you have been kidnapped and will be coming soon to get you. But when they get here, they will be anihalated with my new found weapon." Shredder spoke confidentally.  
  
"I told you that thing is not a weapon. Get it through your thick skull."  
  
"You are lying to protect your friends."  
  
"You wish."  
  
The Shredder proped the chair that Tyger was in upward, causing the Zat in Tyger's pocket to fall out. Shredder looked at the Zat for a second, then picked it up.  
  
End of Chapter 8.  
  
Terms: Any Goa'uld word used will be placed first, then the translation will follow  
  
*Noc: No *Chaapa'ai: Stargate 


	9. Chapter 9

Daydream: In that sentence I was hinting that Major Carter and Don weren't there cause they were researching, cause they are the smartest of the group, I am not saying everyone is stupid cause everyone is smart in their own way, but they usually are the ones that come up with plans. What happens next to Shredder will surprise you and make you laugh.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"What is this thing?" Shredder questioned.  
  
"That is a weapon, you dolt." Tyger replied furiously.  
  
"I could kill you in an instant." Shredder threatened as he moved closer to Tyger.  
  
"Do and you will die without mercy." Tyger threatened.  
  
"You are in no position to threaten me." Shredder spoke.  
  
It was silent in the room as Shredder messed with the Zat. Once he pressed the button, it unfolded itself. The firing end was pointed at Shredder's head.  
  
"You might want that to point the other direction when you fire that thing." Tyger warned.  
  
"You think I'm that stupid to believe your trick?" Shredder asked.  
  
Shredder pressed the trigger, causing the Zat to fire a bolt of lightning to Shredder's face. The force that came from the electrical weapon caused Shredder to fly a couple feet back onto the floor and knocking him unconcious.  
  
"Well, I thought that would never happen in my life time. Next time Shred- head, don't say I didn't warn you." Tyger spoke with the look of shock and disbelief on her face.  
  
Not knowing how long Shredder was going to stay in the state that he was in, she started to try and free herself. Wiggling free did not help, so she got the small pocketknife that she hid in the arm of her jacket and started sawing herself free.  
  
"Good thing I carry a pocketknife." Tyger spoke outloud.  
  
~At the Lair~  
  
Don and Carter came back from Donatello's lab with some papers. Both looked at the others, for they were either doodling on the table with their fingers, had their heads on the table, or had their heads being supported by their hands. Jack looks up.  
  
"Find anything?"  
  
"Sure did, sir. Leo was right about the werehouse being near where the Stargate was. All the foot had to do was just get it out of the sewers and set it up in the werehouse." Carter explained.  
  
The others looked up at this news.  
  
"Let's just hope that Shredder hasn't gotten the information about the Stargate." Day claimed.  
  
"Yeah, cause if it does, this world and any world that he goes to would be in serious trouble." Mike added.  
  
"Then we should check out the place out and plan from there." Leo anounces as he jumps up.  
  
Everyone gears up on what weapons they have or need for the fight ahead, then heads out to trek forward to the werehouse. When they got there, there were no Foot members guarding the entrances or on the roof. Carefully, Leo went up to the rooftop to see if there was any way in or rooftop windows. One giant rooftop window was above the area where the Stargate was placed. When he peered into the window, he saw Foot members scurrying around while they were doing something with the Stargate. There was one that was standing there giving orders while moving their arm around. Leo moved a bit to get a better look at who the person was, and what he saw surprised him.  
  
End of chapter 9. I'm sorry to say this, but this story is going to be shorter than I expected it to be. I might do a sequel to this story, depending on how I feel about writing it and what every one wants. 


	10. Chapter 10

Looks around What, no reviews? I've been gone for more than three weeks, including the computer being a big fat pile of poo and not letting me on to write, and no one reviews. What's up with that people? I don't even get one review for chapter nine. Ah, who really cares? Shruggs and starts writing.  
  
Another note: I may not update as soon as I would like too because my computer has some major computer problems, but I can still use it, if it lets me.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Leo climbed down the tall, crumbling building.  
  
"Guess who is ordering the Foot around."  
  
"Who, Leo?" Day asked, jumping up and down.  
  
"Tyger."  
  
Everyone jumps back a step and gasps in utter surprise.  
  
"Tyger? Are you sure? I mean it can't be her cause she wouldn't do a thing like this. This is not like her to double cross us. Then again she does have a personality like Raph and Don with a bit of Mike mixed in." Zip started to explain, and went on but everyone was mumbling things to each other.  
  
"Zip's right, that is not like Tyger to do something like this on her own free will."Kitty spoke up.  
  
"Unless the the Goa'uld got her and brainwashed her to follow Shredder's orders, like that one time Apophis brainwashed Teal'c to get on the ship that SG1 was using." Day suggested.  
  
"Day, that is the most awful idea to think of might of happened to Tyger." Lady Venom replied.  
  
"Actually she might be on the right track without knowing it. Tyger could have been drugged to think that Shredder is her master, like in that one episode where Daniel gave that one System Lord to think that Daniel was his loyal servant." Don added.  
  
"Oh yeah, I remember that one. Good thinking Day." Zip complimented as she patted Day on the back.  
  
"Thank you, thank you, I don't know what you guys would do without me."  
  
"One thing is missing, where are the Goa'uld if Day is right?" Mike asked.  
  
"Mike, I do not think there are any Goa'uld around." Daniel replied.  
  
"None that we have seen anyway." Jack added.  
  
"We should have a couple scope out the place to see if there are any Goa'uld in the building and to see where the Shredder is." Don anounced.  
  
"I will go." Teal'c spoke.  
  
"As will I." Leo appened.  
  
Leo and Teal'c slincked off into the shadows, leaving the girls, Don, Mike, Raph, the girls, Jack, Sam, and Daniel to talk to themselves.  
  
To be continued. What will Teal'c and Leo find? Is Tyger really drugged? Is the whole thing a set up to get the turtles? Will SG1 get home? Find out. 


	11. Chapter 11

Daydream: That's ok for not reviewing the last chapter, but you didn't say how you liked it. Were you surprised when Shredder knocked himself silly with the Zat? My stories you ask, most of them are on the back burner right now, waiting until I can get out of this slump of not being able to think of anything. The few I can write are either being written or haven't been continued cause I've been busy. One of the few is on another site right now.  
  
Hazlov2004: Maybe in the next installment of the series, if I decide I will make a next installment.  
  
I have gotten an idea for the next part of the series. I will eventually get the first chapter up.

Chapter 11:  
  
Leo and Teal'c silently slinked into the werehouse through an unguarded side door. It was a bit to quiet for both of them to be comfortable.  
  
"I don't like this. It's way to quiet and empty." Leo spoke in a loud whisper.  
  
"I agree with you, Leo." Teal'c replied.  
  
They slithered through a dark hallway when they heard talking in a room.  
  
"It appears that Day is right about Goa'uld being here. The inhabitants of this room are speaking Goa'uld." Teal'c commented.  
  
"Great. First you guys show up, Tyger backstabs us, and the Goa'uld show up. What next, Shredder doing the hula and asking us if we want to be friends?" Leo asked as he threw up his hands.  
  
"I do not think that is likely to happen, Leonardo."  
  
"Well, Day was right on that the Goa'uld was here, I must be right." Leo said loudly.  
  
The people inside the nearby room stopped talking and opened the door, revealing Serpant Guards.  
  
"Shak'ti'qua?" A Serpant Guard asked as he lifted his staff weapon at them.  
  
"I don't know what they said Teal'c, but that did not sound good."  
  
"He just asked us what we are doing here."."  
  
"Oh, is that all.  
  
"Well, that explains a lot." Leo replied.  
  
"Shol'va, what are you doing with these Tau'ri?" Another guard asked.  
  
"I am here to help them and go back home." Teal'c responded.  
  
"Sha'lokma'kor!" The first guard yelled.  
  
"Run!" Teal'c spoke as he pushed Leo forward.  
  
Running in the direction they were going, Leo found a door that happened to be unlocked and entered, with Teal'c right behind him. Leo finds a chair against the door to prevent the Guards from entering. The room is partly dark, with only enough light to see where everything is. A groan from the opposite corner gets both of their attention.  
  
"Who's there?" Leo asked as he raised his swords.  
  
"Where am I? Who are you?" The voice responds.  
  
"Shredder?" Leo replied in astonishment as he recognizes the voice.  
  
"That's a weird name for a person. Who is Shredder anyway? Who am I?" Shredder asks.  
  
"Leo, it appears that he has amnesia. You are Shredder. Your real name is Oroku Saki."  
  
"I am? You know your friend is dressed as a turtle?"  
  
"I am a turtle." Leo spoke, emphasizing each word.  
  
Shredder gets up from the floor and walks towards Leo and Teal'c. When he gets close enough, it is apparent that he is not wearing his helmet or spikes. Shredder walks even closer, rubbing his head. As he walks forward, it makes Leo a bit nervous.  
  
"You are? I'm sorry if I angered you. Forgive me?"  
  
"How do I know this is not one of your tricks to kill me?" Leo demanded.  
  
"Kill you? Why should I kill you?"  
  
"Because we are enemies and my brothers and I have fought you many times to prevent you from ruling the world."  
  
"Leo, we need to get out of here. The door is not going to hold much longer and we will be outnumbered." Teal'c spoke.  
  
"How can I help? Please call me Oroku instead of Shredder if we are to help each other." Oroku Saki asked.  
  
"Do you remember a secret passage out of here?" Teal'c asks.  
  
"I think there is one somewhere over here." Saki responds as he heads to one wall.  
  
Teal'c props a couple chairs against the door before looking for a hidden door.  
  
End of chapter 11  
  
Chapter terms:  
  
Serpent Guards: There are two known kinds of Guards in the series. One is the Serpent Guards the other are Horus Guards. What sets the two apart is the oversized head piece that both wear. The serpent guard's headpiece is a giant cobra head with green eyes. The other is a bird headpiece with red eyes.  
  
Shak'ti'qua: "What do you think you are doing?"  
  
Shol'va: Traitor  
  
Tau'ri: Earth/ inhabitants of Earth.  
  
Sha'lokma'kor: means get them or kill them. In this instance it means get them.


	12. Chapter 12

This story has been nominated for best crossover series, but alas it did not win, that's life for you.

Chapter 12

Oroku, Leonardo, and Teal'c searched for a way out while the door that was blocked was being pounded on by guards. What seemed like hours, Leo found the hidden door,

which was found in a corner behind the desk. An out of place book revealed a button, which was quickly pushed. The hidden door slid open, and the three slipped through. As Leo

went through, the door quickly closed behind him. As the door disappeared into the wall, the main door to the room was blasted apart by a staff weapon.

"Ashra Kree! Look for the Shol'va and the creature that was with him." Announced a guard.

The room, including its contents, was ravaged. Apparently the guards did not notice the button for the secret doorway. After the lead guard yelled something in Goa'uld, all of them left.

Meanwhile in the secret hallway, the three escapees made their way their way in the darkness. Teal'c had to fire shots from his staff weapons at frequent intervals so they could see what was ahead of them.

"I was wondering about something. If you have amnesia, how did you know there was a secret passage?" Leo asked Oroku.

"I don't know. It was like I had this feeling that there was one somewhere, though I do know not how I knew."

"It appears that there is a flight of stairs down and a door ahead." Teal'c spoke after firing a shot from his staff.

"Good, I'm feeling a bit uncomfortable being with Oroku." Leo spoke, making Saki feel a bit hurt.

"That was not called for." Oroku spat.

"I'm sorry, but it's true. After years of fighting with you, it is a bit weird to be on the same side as my enemy. We have to get over out differences and stop a friend." Leo replied.

"Who?"

"Tyger. She was kidnapped by your guards and is somehow brainwashed to work for you. She is now working to set up the Stargate." Teal'c replied as he opened the door at the bottom of the stairs.

"The what?" Oroku asked.

Just as Oroku asked his question, the door that was opened that it was opened to the bottom part of the warehouse where the Stargate was positioned.

"That, Oroku, is the Stargate." Leo replied, pointing to the Stargate.

After watching several episodes of Stargate: SG1 and the movie, Leo was a bit surprised at its enormity, while Teal'c was not phased about it. Oroku Saki was absolutely flabbergasted about it.

Watching from a distance, they watched Tyger control The Foot so that the Stargate can be used. Tyger was telling The Foot what to do,

and the Foot seemed to obey every command that she gave them.

"Shouldn't we do something? I mean, that thing could be dangerous." Oroku spoke.

"It is only dangerous if one steps in front of it when activated, and it is not a pretty site to see, from what I saw from the show." Leo replied.

"It is true what Leo says. The Stargate is a controlled wormhole that allows people and things to travel to other worlds." Teal'c added.

"Shouldn't we get the police? Or some backup?" Oroku asked.

"There are others waiting outside for us. Let's go find them and report what we saw." Teal'c replied.

With that, the three of them sneaked past all the foot and found the others. Because the others had to wait so long, Raph was tossing his sais into the side

of the wall violently while the others played a 20 questions. It was Day who noticed Leo, Teal'c, and Saki coming and struck a fighting stance when she saw Oroku. The others followed her lead.

"Watch out! Shredder's behind you!" Donnie warned.

"It's ok. It appears he is on our side." Leo replied.

"I thought you guys said he was the bad guy." Jack spoke.

"He is, but somehow he got amnesia and ended up helping us out." Teal'c replied.

"Don't tell me that this rag tag team is backup? Also, who are all of these people?" Oroku asked.

"Yes, this is our back up. This is the rest of SG1, Jack O'Neil, Samantha Carter, and Daniel Jackson. Then there is Donny, Raph, and Mike. Finally there is the Authors, Kitty, Day, Zip, and Lady Venom."

Teal'c responded as he pointed to each one, who sneered and growled when their name was called.

"Do they always act like this when they meet someone?" Oroku asked.

"Only to bad guys." Leo replied.

"So, what's the lowdown?" Jack asked.

"Well, Tyger has The Foot almost finished setting up the Stargate, Serpent Guards are present in the building, and we have no idea who is controlling who in this mess." Leo spoke solemly.

"Serpent Guards are here? That means they somehow followed us into this dimension. Did any of you get a look on which Goa'uld was ordering the guards around?" Daniel asked.

"Negative. The door opened when we passed by." Teal'c answered.

"So, what's the plan?" Lady Venom asked.

"No Raph, we're not going to do your plan, so forget it." Day said to Raph, who had a finger up and his mouth open, but closed it the second Day spoke.

"Let the poor guy speak his mind before you put him down like that." Oroku defended.

"You know what his plan is? His plan of attack is to go head first without thinking of what he is getting into. Isn't that right, Raph?" Donny replied.

Raph growled while restraining himself from hitting Donny.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

Oroku, Leonardo, and Teal'c searched for a way out while the door that was blocked was being pounded on by guards. What seemed like hours, Leo found the hidden door,

which was found in a corner behind the desk. An out of place book revealed a button, which was quickly pushed. The hidden door slid open, and the three slipped through. As Leo

went through, the door quickly closed behind him. As the door disappeared into the wall, the main door to the room was blasted apart by a staff weapon.

"Ashra Kree! Look for the Shol'va and the creature that was with him." Announced a guard.

The room, including its contents, was ravaged. Apparently the guards did not notice the button for the secret doorway. After the lead guard yelled something in Goa'uld, all of them left.

Meanwhile in the secret hallway, the three escapees made their way their way in the darkness. Teal'c had to fire shots from his staff weapons at frequent intervals so they could see what was ahead of them.

"I was wondering about something. If you have amnesia, how did you know there was a secret passage?" Leo asked Oroku.

"I don't know. It was like I had this feeling that there was one somewhere, though I do know not how I knew."

"It appears that there is a flight of stairs down and a door ahead." Teal'c spoke after firing a shot from his staff.

"Good, I'm feeling a bit uncomfortable being with Oroku." Leo spoke, making Saki feel a bit hurt.

"That was not called for." Oroku spat.

"I'm sorry, but it's true. After years of fighting with you, it is a bit weird to be on the same side as my enemy. We have to get over out differences and stop a friend." Leo replied.

"Who?"

"Tyger. She was kidnapped by your guards and is somehow brainwashed to work for you. She is now working to set up the Stargate." Teal'c replied as he opened the door at the bottom of the stairs.

"The what?" Oroku asked.

Just as Oroku asked his question, the door that was opened that it was opened to the bottom part of the warehouse where the Stargate was positioned.

"That, Oroku, is the Stargate." Leo replied, pointing to the Stargate.

After watching several episodes of Stargate: SG1 and the movie, Leo was a bit surprised at its enormity, while Teal'c was not phased about it. Oroku Saki was absolutely flabbergasted about it.

Watching from a distance, they watched Tyger control The Foot so that the Stargate can be used. Tyger was telling The Foot what to do, and the Foot seemed to obey every command that she gave them.

"Shouldn't we do something? I mean, that thing could be dangerous." Oroku spoke.

"It is only dangerous if one steps in front of it when activated, and it is not a pretty site to see, from what I saw from the show." Leo replied.

"It is true what Leo says. The Stargate is a controlled wormhole that allows people and things to travel to other worlds." Teal'c added.

"Shouldn't we get the police? Or some backup?" Oroku asked.

"There are others waiting outside for us. Let's go find them and report what we saw." Teal'c replied.

With that, the three of them sneaked past all the foot and found the others. Because the others had to wait so long, Raph was tossing his sais into the side

of the wall violently while the others played a 20 questions. It was Day who noticed Leo, Teal'c, and Saki coming and struck a fighting stance when she saw Oroku. The others followed her lead.

"Watch out! Shredder's behind you!" Donnie warned.

"It's ok. It appears he is on our side." Leo replied.

"I thought you guys said he was the bad guy." Jack spoke.

"He is, but somehow he got amnesia and ended up helping us out." Teal'c replied.

"Don't tell me that this rag tag team is backup? Also, who are all of these people?" Oroku asked.

"Yes, this is our back up. This is the rest of SG1, Jack O'Neil, Samantha Carter, and Daniel Jackson. Then there is Donny, Raph, and Mike. Finally there is the Authors, Kitty, Day, Zip, and Lady Venom."

Teal'c responded as he pointed to each one, who sneered and growled when their name was called.

"Do they always act like this when they meet someone?" Oroku asked.

"Only to bad guys." Leo replied.

"So, what's the lowdown?" Jack asked.

"Well, Tyger has The Foot almost finished setting up the Stargate, Serpent Guards are present in the building, and we have no idea who is controlling who in this mess." Leo spoke solemly.

"Serpent Guards are here? That means they somehow followed us into this dimension. Did any of you get a look on which Goa'uld was ordering the guards around?" Daniel asked.

"Negative. The door opened when we passed by." Teal'c answered.

"So, what's the plan?" Lady Venom asked.

"No Raph, we're not going to do your plan, so forget it." Day said to Raph, who had a finger up and his mouth open, but closed it the second Day spoke.

"Let the poor guy speak his mind before you put him down like that." Oroku defended.

"You know what his plan is? His plan of attack is to go head first without thinking of what he is getting into. Isn't that right, Raph?" Donny replied.

Raph growled and restrained himself from hitting Donny.

End of chapter 12


End file.
